Tarzan: Extended Edition
The film was released in June 18, 1999. But the extended edition were released and it’s too dark and gritter in AMC theatres. The trailers began and just when the film began, the Disney logo started normal but it looks little static on the same time. The scene where the song Two Worlds plays in the movie, Kala and Kerchak were playing with their son at least at nighttime when the baby gorilla wanders off and killed by Sabor. The scene where Kala and Kerchak have discussing about the baby Kala took in and Kerchak gets very violent but calms down. Kerchak tells her to keep him but that doesn’t make him his son and he looked at Kala with a glare and disapproval. The next scene where Tarzan runs into Kerchak, who is glaring down at him but before he could attack him, Terk praises him though he is not close to being amused. So Terk and Tarzan make a break for it The next scene where Tarzan confesses to Kerchak about the stampede. "It was my fault, Kerchak." "Tarzan?" "We were playing and... well....um..I'm sorry Kerchak" Tarzan places his hand next to Kerchak's hand, hoping he would forgive him, but Kerchak violently pulls his away harshly. He hits Tarzan to the ground, blood spilled from his mouth as Terk, Tantor and Kala gasp in horror to see that the ape leader just snapped and strike the boy. "You almost KILLED someone!" "It was an accident" "He's only a child" "That's no excuse, Kala. You can't keep defending him!" "But he'll learn!" "He will never learn! You can't learn to be one of us!" "Because you never give him a chance" "Give him a chance?! KALA, LOOK AT HIM! HE WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US!" "Kerchak" Tarzan escapes his mother's embrace and scampers off in an another part of the jungle, upset. "Tarzan!" Kerchak snorts and Kala looks on sadly to the direction where Tarzan has headed. She then turns and slaps Kerchak as everyone watches in horror, I was very surprised that Kala just strike Kerchak for being mistreated Tarzan. I felt sorry for Kerchak, Kala and Tarzan despite that he puts the family in danger for the Elephant stampede. After the argument, Terk walked up to Kerchak and punched his stomach, leaving Kerchak groaning in tears and rage and pain. Kala gasp in horror as Terk just punched his uncles body. She said "How could you, Terk?!" Why would Terk punched Kerchak. He’s the leader of the family Terk smirks at that and says "You know, I got in trouble but you need to be taught a lesson!" Leaving Kerchak sobbing and groaning in pain. The next scene where Sabor attacks the family and Tarzan having an epic battle. But here’s the difference, more scars and blood were added despite the film was rated G. The following scene where Jane gets attacked by baboons and they attack each other right before Tarzan saves Jane. The scene where Tarzan meets Jane high up on the tree. During the scene where Trashing the Camp began to play and right after the musical number. Terk meets Jane and Kerchak leads the family before Clayton and Porter arrived. The following scene where Kerchak hires the family to keep away from strangers until Tarzan and Kerchak Began arguing The scene where Kerchak and Tarzan had an argument about the humans and after yelling at Kerchak about being threatened by anyone different from him, he spat in his face. Why would Tarzan had to do that To him. And also, the next scene where Kerchak attempts to attack Clayton right after Clayton attacks one of his family nearly beating him to death. Kerchak throws Tarzan into the branch, hitting his back, breaking it and he fall to the ground. Kerchak charges at Jane, Porter and Clayton and before he can attacked them; Tarzan gets in the way and wrap his knuckles around his neck and place him in the chokehold but when they fall down, he grabs him by the throat and strangles him with his hands. Kerchak yells in anguish. When Tarzan lets go and breathes heavily and he apologises for what he did but Kerchak said to Tarzan that betrayed us all and he ask him to protect their family. After Tarzan left, Kala slapped Kerchak and dumps him because Kerchak was negative to him. Why did Kala did that to Kerchak, after all she was her mate. The next scene where Tarzan was leaving the jungle with the help from Kala and later on the ship he was battling Clayton’s Goons. Luckily, Terk and Tantor was there to rescue Tarzan, Jane and Porter. At night, Kerchak was nearly shot by Clayton, but Tarzan saved his life and Kerchak apologises for his behaviour. When Tarzan got shot in the arm, blood is pouring out of it. I didn’t see that in the original version. During the battle scene, Clayton is defeated and Kerchak, due to the wound, forgives for his behaviour for not treating Tarzan into the family. As he dies, Tarzan took his place, rule the jungle with Jane and became the rest of the gorilla family celebrated. The End credits began to roll and I was surprised that this version was so bad. In the final version, some friendly parts was used in G rated film. I’m also dumb thinking that some scenes weren’t friendly in this film when they’re negative. Kerchak and Tarzan were accepted each other in the film like in the final product. So Tarzan is the biggest blockbuster film so I must move on the present and future Category:Disney Category:Lost Episodes Category:Needs editing Category:Lost Movies